


What do I do with you?

by puppycat998



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: College AU, M/M, Sleepover AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 17:08:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15320202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppycat998/pseuds/puppycat998
Summary: Junhui wanted to have a sleepover to become a child again. And Minghao was just that whipped to allow it.





	What do I do with you?

Minghao knew he was whipped for his roommate. Did that make him do stupid stuff? Yes. All the time. Did Minghao ever regret it? Debatable.

 

“Hao, do you ever feel like we are growing up too fast?” asked Minghao’s pretty roommate, aka Minghao’s partner-in-crime, Wen Junhui. Minghao turned from his position on the couch to look at bathroom. The door was open because Junhui was brushing his teeth and didn’t really care about privacy too much.

 

“Umm… what?” Minghao saw Junhui shrug and finish brushing his teeth. “We’re in college and we are still young?”

 

“Yeah, maybe. But I miss playing video games and hide and seek and all that.” Minghao knew where this was heading and already pulled his phone out to text the group chat, who would tease Minghao relentlessly for making plans for a sleepover because Junhui simply wanted to be a child again.

 

“So essentially a sleepover?” Junhui walked over to Minghao and plopped down. Junhui was nodding his head. He then proceeded in pouting at Minghao, a silent request for Minghao to allow him to have the sleepover at their dorm. Minghao had already texted everyone, for he was just that whipped, but pretended that the pouting was what made him give in. Afterall, it was extremely cute. (Minghao’s wallpaper in his phone was a pouting Junhui. Junhui took it himself, of course, but Minghao had saved it like 100 different times because Minghao couldn’t get enough of the cuteness.)

 

“Alright, alright.” Minghao sighed out. Junhui smiled brightly, making the decision worth it.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“I can’t believe you made me come all the way out here to talk me into going to a sleepover.”

 

“I can. I mean, we been knew that Minghao would literally do anything for his roommate.”

 

Minghao and his two best friends, Mingyu and Seokmin, were currently sitting at the window table of  _ Sunflower Cafe _ , where Mingyu’s boyfriend Wonwoo worked. They were also currently making fun of Minghao for his stupidity and how he would do anything for a boy named Wen Junhui. Everyone knew. Except Junhui himself.

 

“Shut up, no I wouldn’t.” The two friends gave him a look that made Minghao’s cheeks burn a light pink in color. “It sounded like a good idea, okay? We  _ are  _ growing up pretty fast.”

 

Mingyu and Seokmin laughed. “Sure, sure. Whatever you say. And that was  _ definitely  _ not what Jun said to convince you.  _ Definitely not. _ ”

 

“Shut up, Mingyu.” Minghao’s face was quickly becoming more red. He took this moment to go get the drinks they all ordered. As he walked to the counter, he could hear Seokmin and Mingyu laughing.

 

“Quite a racket you guys are making. Maybe this time I’ll kick you out.” Vernon was at the cash register today. He was slightly laughing at him, for he knew that Mingyu and Seokmin were somehow making fun of him. Probably about Junhui, considering how red Minghao’s face still was.

 

Minghao lightly chuckled. “Just make our drinks.” He said through gritted teeth. Vernon left to do so, but it wasn’t a moment longer before Wonwoo came from the backroom to talk to Minghao.

 

Wonwoo nodded his head towards Minghao as an introduction. “Yo, why is your face so red? Wait, let me guess. It’s about Jun isn’t it?”

 

Minghao glared at Wonwoo as a response. Wonwoo took it as a yes. “Is it really that obvious?” Wonwoo simply nodded. “Then why won’t Jun notice?”

 

“Why won’t I notice what?” An arm was thrown over Minghao’s shoulder. Minghao turned red and stared daggers into Wonwoo.

 

“Oh nothing important. Don’t worry about it.” To anyone else, this tactic would work just fine. But this was Junhui. He was very nosy and loved gossip. He was going to get the answer he wanted no matter what. Junhui turned to look at Minghao.

 

“Don’t give me that look. We were just discussing about… uh…the sleepover. Yes. That.” Minghao attempted to cover it with the sly truth. Wonwoo was laughing behind his hand. Thankfully, it was in the next moment when Vernon came back with a drink carrier with three drinks. Minghao slipped from Jun’s grasp to grab the drinks and escape.

 

“Then what don’t I notice?” Minghao was across the cafe at this point. “Hao Hao…” Minghao heard Junhui beginning to whine, but ignored it. He would figure out what to do about it later.

 

Apparently Seokmin and Mingyu saw the entire thing, as did probably the entire cafe, and this situation was none the better than the one he just narrowly escaped.

 

“Hao Hao, answer me!” Mingyu teased Minghao. Minghao was just about to strangle him when Seokmin joined in.

 

“Yeah, Hao Hao, give it to me straight!” Mingyu and Seokmin were laughing at how red Minghao was becoming. Minghao gave up on killing both of his best friends and slunk back into the bench. He began to drink his Americano in a grumbling silence.

 

Occasionally Minghao would mumble a  _ shut up _ but Mingyu and Seokmin just kept laughing. Minghao was beginning to regret his decision to come to the cafe today, as his best friends gave him no help on what to do for a sleepover. He should have known better. Junhui makes Minghao think and do stupid stuff.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Apparently, Minghao was worrying over nothing. Junhui knew exactly how to hold a sleepover. Also, the incident from before at the cafe was never brought up and it kinda stressed Minghao out. 

 

“Does tomorrow work in our schedule?” It also meant how dead serious Junhui was towards having the sleepover. The roommates were currently sitting on Minghao’s bed.

 

“My last class tomorrow ends at 2. And yours at 4?” Junhui simply nodded. Tomorrow was Friday, which meant the dance major only had a two hour class in the dance studio and Junhui, who was majoring in literature and minoring in dance, has the same dance class and a short class on creative writing from 2:45 to 4:00. “So I have to set everything up?”

 

Junhui was smiling cutely at Minghao. “Yep! I’ll help in the morning a little bit, if you want.”

 

Minghao glared at him. “You better, Mr. I want a sleepover.” Junhui laughed and Minghao’s face relaxed.

 

The rest of the afternoon was them figuring out the rest of the plans, like what games should be played and the issue of food. There was 13 people coming and most were huge eaters. It also would be a tight fit for everyone to sleep. Their dorm might be slightly larger than most because it was 3 person room (the third roommate dropped out during the first month of school), but it still was a dorm room.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“Pizza.”

 

“Chicken.”

 

“Pizza!”

 

“But chicken are easier to share!”

 

“That’s not true. Pizza is easy to manage!”

 

“Fine! I’ll ask the group chat!” Minghao and Junhui were currently debating over what to eat. Minghao was an avid chicken expert and did not want to lose, while Junhui felt like more people would enjoy his favorite, aka pizza.

 

It wasn’t long before the chat responded, clearly either having too much free time or stuck in the world’s most boring class. “They said to get both.”

 

Minghao began to laugh on how obvious that answer was. “That makes sense. And more food the merrier!”

 

Junhui began to laugh, too. “But just for your information, pizza is superior to chicken.”

 

“No it isn’t! Chicken is  _ so  _ much better!” Minghao began to chase Junhui around the dorm. It was just as Minghao had pinned Junhui down when the door abruptly opened, revealing two of Junhui’s closest friends, Soonyoung and Jihoon. Their dorm room was never locked while they were there, as they were close with everyone in their dorm. It was only this instance that they regretted it.

 

“Oh! Should we leave and come back later?” Minghao was beginning to have a growing hit list. Soonyoung had the guts to say that. And wink at Minghao!

 

Minghao got up and helped Junhui up, as well. And as clueless as Junhui was, simply said, “No no, I need your help, Hoshi.” Soonyoung’s stage name was Hoshi, as it was easier to pronounce to foreigners when he goes abroad to perform or help choreograph dances. While Junhui acted all calm in this situation, Minghao was still trying to figure out what just happened and his face was burning.

 

Minghao turned to go back to his room, as he felt like Junhui could deal with his friends by himself. He needed his own time to calm down and needed to stop flushing every time something embarrassing happened around Junhui. He plopped down on his bed just as he heard laughing outside his door. He ignored it in favor of cleaning and preparing for class. Minghao might live a clean lifestyle, but Junhui did not. He only stayed in check because of Minghao. That thought made Minghao smile.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

It currently was 5:30 and Minghao was proud of his work. The dorm looked the nicest it had in a while, which is saying a lot about the mess Junhui brings with him. The pizza and chicken were just placed in an order and were to arrive around 6:30 in a request. 

 

Minghao was setting down the last of the soda bottles and was just about to sit down himself when the first three guests arrived as a self package, the gag trio. Minghao took a deep breath, knowing he was not going to have an easy night. It would be loads of fun, but his friends tend to bring out every ounce of energy.

 

“Minghao! Junhui! The best people have arrived!” Soonyoung was always loud, but that was what made the night fun.

 

“We brought the booze because we figured you guys wanted it to be child friendly, but who’s a child in here anyways?” Minghao was silently cursing Seokmin because Junhui couldn’t handle alcohol very well. The night just became more stressful.

 

“Jun is.” Junhui was sitting on the coach, but at Minghao’s response, bounced up to tackle him. “Like I said, a literal child.” Junhui just pouted and moved to sit on the couch, which was now occupied by Seungkwan and Seokmin. The gag trio laughed along with Minghao just as the next batch of guests came in. It was their senior friends, Joshua, Jeonghan, and Seungcheol. Or better known as the devil, angel, and their personal servant. Not like Seungcheol liked to be called that.

 

The rest of their friends all began to pile into the dorm, which made it a little cramped, but manageable. The group decided it would be the best to start with a movie and eat popcorn before the pizza and chicken arrived.

 

“Let’s watch  _ Big Hero 6 _ !” screamed out Soonyoung.

 

“No no no! It has to be  _ Wreck it Ralph _ !” argued Jihoon back. Those two always argued over everything, but that probably just made their relationship more fun for them and entertaining for everyone else.

 

“ _ Big Hero 6 _ !”

 

“ _ Wreck it Ralph _ !”

 

It went on for anyone minute before Minghao had enough. “Okay! We’ll vote! And watch the second one later. Okay?” Soonyoung and Jihoon nodded their heads once.

 

The vote began, a clear split of 6 to 7, with  _ Big Hero 6  _ winning because Soonyoung threatened Chan into voting for his movie. Minghao found the movie on Netflix as the rest of his friends found spots on the couch and the surrounding space. Once he set up the movie, he turned around to find out the only available space was the tiniest section next to Junhui on the couch. His friends are just  _ amazing. _

 

At the beginning of the movie, Minghao was just uncomfortable, as he literally had no space to do anything. However, it wasn’t long before Junhui, being the overly touchy person he is, wrapped Minghao in a hug. If anyone asked, Minghao would say he allowed the emotional Junhui to use him as a giant teddy bear. This position made Minghao breath less, but also become loads more comfortable.

 

This comfort didn’t last long, as Minghao had to go get the pizza and chicken. Since he had to leave his comfort, he also forced Mingyu from Wonwoo’s grasp to help him out. Wonwoo glared at Minghao for stealing his pillow, but made no other motion to stop Minghao from stealing his boyfriend.

 

Once the two best friends arrived back, it was all chaos to grab food. The movie was forgotten under the noise of the food being eaten; Minghao broke away from the group for a second to put it on pause, unsure if the group would go back to it or not. The food magically disappeared into their stomachs and the trash was cleaned up, courteously of Mingyu and Josh, who lost rock paper scissors.

 

“Gametime!” Seungkwan yelled and many of the other friends began to cheer in agreement.

 

Jeonghan smirked, “Why don’t we make a bet and the team that loses the most has to be punished by the winning team?” Joshua laughed next to him. Those two were up to something.

 

Junhui, of course, was oblivious to this and readily agreed. Minghao worried about his fate, but settled for 5 games, which would take 3 out of 5 to win.

 

The first game was hide and seek, where the seeker wore a blindfold and had to find at least one member from each major. This made the music majors have an advance, but also a disadvantage because more of a chance of getting caught with 5 members instead of 4, like the dance majors and science majors. (Junhui went with dance because he was minoring in it.)

 

The game went pretty smoothly at first, with Chan going first as seeker because he was the youngest. He caught Seungcheol, Vernon, Seungkwan, and Soonyoung before giving the roll to Seungcheol. Before he could go, however, was pulled aside by Jeonghan. Minghao was suspicious, but kept his mouth shut.

 

Whatever Jeonghan told Seungcheol changed the game against Minghao. It was unfair, really. Like Jeonghan would always hide right in front of Minghao and lead whatever member to him. Like what did Minghao do to Jeonghan to make him do this?

 

The end result of the first game was a draw between music and science, as dance was pushed aside because the other two teams teamed up against them. Or Minghao, but still. Jihoon and Seungcheol rock paper scissor-ed it out to get a clear winner. The music team won, allowing them to choose the next game.

 

The second game was out to get the dance team. It was a drinking game, where the first member to drop would decide the fate of the entire team. Junhui was a lightweight. It was unfair. This game was to go on as the night continued, so the vocal team picked music charades as the third game. One member would have to act out the song that was playing through their headphones.

 

“I’ll go first!” Jeonghan stated. But Minghao knew better.

 

“Nope. I will go first, since I’m the host.” Jeonghan pouted but couldn’t do anything about it. “How about you keep score?” Minghao smiled evilly at Jeonghan. Two can play this game.

 

“Whatever.”

 

This ended up being the only game that ended in the favor of dance. The next two games were won by music, as the fourth game was Cleopatra and no one could beat their vocals and the last game was a board game. Music team and science team teamed up again to completely crush them. Then it was a battle between the two of them and Seokmin and Josh completely kicked everyone out. As for the drinking game, it was long forgotten, and thankfully, because Junhui was barely holding on.

 

The music team told the dance team their punishment would come sooner or later. Basically it meant death to dance team, especially for Minghao because of the power they now had over him.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

It was in his drunk state that Junhui mentioned that the 13 of them should play truth or dare. This was of course happened well into the night, after finishing watching  _ Big Hero 6  _ and building an awesome pillow and blanket fort.

 

Everyone was into playing it, except Minghao. He was more worried than ever about what could happen, but joined everyone nonetheless.

 

“Mingyu, truth or dare.” Jihoon began the game.

 

“Easy. Dare.” Jihoon smiled, for he had the perfect dare for him. It might anger other people in here, but he didn’t care.

 

“Kiss the prettiest person here that isn’t your boyfriend.” Mingyu pouted at the last remark, but turned towards Junhui, who was on the other side of him.

 

“I’m sorry Wonwoo.” Minghao saw what was about to happen and hated it.

 

“Oh hell no.” Minghao grabbed Junhui from where he was and put him in his lap. Mingyu laughed at the response and got up to steal a kiss from Seungcheol instead. Minghao blamed the action on his alcohol intake, even if his mind was crystal clear. Minghao wrapped his arms around Junhui, keeping him in place.

 

After sneaking in a quick kiss to Wonwoo, Mingyu sat back down. “Chan, truth or dare.”

 

The rest of the game went pretty smoothly, even if a lot seemed to be directly aimed at Junhui or Minghao. Eventually, it was Minghao’s turn to do either a truth or dare. He knew both were bad options, but he didn’t want to get up from his position just yet, so he answered truth.

 

Seungkwan, being the little noisy person he is, simply asks, “Do you like someone?” He, as the rest of the group minus Junhui, knew the answer, but he was still forced to answer.

 

“Yes.” Seungkwan’s eyes lit up and attempted to ask another question, but Minghao glared at him, as he could only ask one question.

 

Apparently Junhui was less drunk than Minghao thought. “You like someone? Why haven’t you told me?” Junhui pouted. Minghao pondered for a second before he snuggled his head into Junhui’s.

 

“You’ll know very soon, Junnie.” Minghao whispered before turning back to ask truth or dare to Josh. Junhui’s entire face turned bright red, which did not go unnoticed by their friends, as they were all smirking at him.

 

Once Josh did his dare of lap-dancing Jeonghan and Seungcheol, he asked Junhui truth or dare. Junhui was the last one before everyone had gone. Minghao secretly hoped for dare because he felt like truth would be pushing it. Junhui answers truth. Minghao silently swears.

 

“Kiss, marry, kill. Mingyu, Minghao, and me.” Minghao knew this wasn’t very fair. He held onto Junhui a little tighter.

 

Junhui mumbled his answer and only Minghao heard, making his entire face turn bright red. However, Josh was sitting too far away to hear.

 

“Kiss Minghao, marry Minghao, and kill Josh.” Minghao’s face only blushed a deeper red. After a few seconds of everyone staring, Junhui realized his mistake and how he forgot Mingyu. He turned a deeper shade of red, but didn’t correct himself.

 

Mingyu pouted a little about the fact that he wasn’t included, but at least he wasn’t killed like Josh. The game ended there, with the group getting desert and setting up for  _ Wreck it Ralph _ because Jihoon still wanted to watch it. Minghao was about to follow when Junhui pulled him back, promptly falling into Junhui’s lap.

 

“You said you liked someone.” Minghao simply nodded. “Would he mind if I stole you away from him?” Minghao’s face blanked out from confusion. Then realization hit him.

 

“I don’t think that’s possible.” Junhui sighed and looked sadly away. Minghao continued, “How can you steal from yourself?” Junhui snapped his head back to look at Minghao.

 

“You mean…”

 

“Yes I do. I like you. More than anyone and anything.”

 

“I like you, too.”

 

“I know.” Junhui looked like he was about to say more, but Minghao stopped him. “Shut up and kiss me.” Junhui blushed a little, but kissed Minghao nonetheless. To Minghao, it was magical. Dreamlike. There might have been no actual fireworks, but Minghao felt like it there were miniature fireworks going off in his mind. Minghao turned to completely face Junhui before deepening the kiss. 

 

However, the kiss didn’t last long because Josh had come back to grab his phone and saw them. He snapped a photo before he made his presence known. Junhui stopped the kiss and looked up. Minghao almost began to whine because it had been too long since he began to dream of this very moment, only for it to be broken too quickly.

 

The newly-formed couple did get up to follow Josh to watch the movie, but it wasn’t before Minghao lightly kissed Junhui.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Minghao soon figured out that  _ Wreck it Ralph  _ was not as interesting as he remembered. Especially with his new boyfriend sitting in his lap, leaning back into the hug Minghao was currently giving him. The couple occasionally snuck kisses here and there, for they found more interest in each other than the movie playing.

 

If their other friends noticed, no one said anything. Maybe it was because it was getting late and everyone was tired. Or others were kissing their boyfriends, not caring about anyone else around them. Minghao could relate.

 

It wasn’t until a little over an hour of the movie played did Minghao find a sleeping Junhui. He also saw a sleeping Chan, Seungkwan, Mingyu, Wonwoo, and Soonyoung. The others looked just as tired. He waited until the credits rolled on before lightly waking Junhui to get him to bed. However, Junhui just held tighter to Minghao. In the end, Minghao was thankful that he worked out a weekly basis because he had to carry Junhui to their room. 

 

Minghao was putting Junhui on his bed and was about to go to his own bed when he felt his wrist being grabbed. He didn’t fight it. Maybe he would regret it in the morning, for the bed was very small, but Minghao didn’t care in that moment. He lied down next to Junhui, where Junhui wrapped his arms around him.

 

Minghao turned his head slightly to kiss Junhui goodnight. Maybe the sleepover was a good idea in the end. Just maybe. Minghao fell asleep, forgetting about the punishment that was sure to come the next day. He would worry about it tomorrow. Right now he was enjoying being wrapped in Junhui’s arms.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Minghao was glad he was not drunk the night before or he wouldn’t have believed the situation he is now. Minghao smiled at the memory and kissed Junhui’s forehead. This stirred Junhui awake.

 

“Good morning, Junnie. Sorry for waking you.” Minghao’s voice was laced with sleepiness and Junhui found it beautiful.

 

Junhui smiled at Minghao. “Good morning, my Hao Hao.” Minghao was still wrapped in Junhui’s arms, just as they had fallen asleep last night.

 

“I have to get up and make breakfast.” Junhui made no motion to let go. Minghao barely made a motion to get up, either, to be fair. “Please let me get up, Junnie.” Junhui just held tighter. Minghao sighed, loving the situation, but knowing he had to get up to make breakfast for 13 hungry college students. 

 

Eventually, Junhui let go enough for Minghao to slip away and make pancakes, eggs, and bacon to feed the group. It wasn’t long before the sound in the kitchen woke up Mingyu and Josh, who began to help Minghao in the kitchen. He was very thankful for the help, as he had almost no cooking ability and the other two would have a better shot at succeeding in yummy pancakes.

 

The last of the bacon went into the oven and the last few eggs were being scrambled once Minghao felt a sturdy figure behind him, back-hugging him. Minghao turned to meet Junhui half way in a kiss.

 

“You know, Josh did say you guys kissed last night, but I didn’t believe him until now.” Mingyu commented.

 

“Hey! I showed you a picture as proof!” Minghao and Junhui were blushing profusely at their arguing friends. The yelling also woke up other members, who entered the kitchen because they were wondering what all the yelling was about.

 

Wonwoo walked up to Mingyu and slung an arm around his waist. “Hey, Wonwoo, why aren’t we as domestic as Jun and Minghao over there?”

 

Minghao laughed as Wonwoo saw it as a competition to become cuter than the other couple by kissing Mingyu’s cheek and holding him ever closer. Minghao just leaned back into Junhui, who was still hugging him.

 

“Get over it. We’ll always remain the superior couple in every aspect.” Junhui blushed at this, but didn’t comment. Minghao thought Junhui couldn’t look cuter in that moment. He just looked so kissable, so that’s what Minghao does. Kisses him. He heard a shutter go off, but couldn’t careless.

 

That was before he smelled something burning and turned to look at the burnt eggs. Minghao just smiled innocently at Mingyu who looked like he was about to rip out Minghao’s lungs. Mingyu did make it over to Minghao, but the buzzer of the oven saved him. Mingyu decided to save the bacon and spare Minghao his life just this once.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“Hey Hao Hao,” started Junhui once they pushed everyone out the door after breakfast. Minghao turned from cleaning up the main room to look at his boyfriend.

 

“Hmm?”

 

“Just a random thought, but does our dorm allow cats?” It didn’t matter if it was allowed or not. Junhui would get one no matter what. And Minghao would help because that’s how whipped he is for his boyfriend who, for the record, was figuring out he could get Minghao to literally do anything. But it didn’t matter because Junhui loved him just the same.


End file.
